


You're All I Think About

by carrotcouple



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: M/M, attracted to your best friend, hak is dealing with the gay panic of being, set in a happy au, where nothing goes wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotcouple/pseuds/carrotcouple
Summary: This was all Yona’s fault and he’s definitely going to get back at her for this. It all started a week ago when she had asked Hak how he could sit there and listen to her talk about Soowon for hours and then she had gasped dramatically, sat up and said:“You like Soowon too?”





	You're All I Think About

Hak takes a deep breath through his nose. A mistake. The smell of flowery tea, fresh rain, old books and cinnamon floods his nose. He clenches his fists on his knees and sighs before breathing through his mouth unobtrusively. 

Focus. 

_ Focus. _

Slim calloused fingers curl around the handle of the teapot, an excited grin parts thin pink lips. The sound of the tea being poured is ridiculously loud, almost loud enough to drown out the pleasant hum of a song Hak has heard a couple of times before in the background. But not nearly loud enough. Hak wishes it was. 

_ Focus _ .

This was all Yona’s fault and he’s definitely going to get back at her for this. It all started a week ago when she had asked Hak how he could sit there and listen to her talk about Soowon for hours and then she had gasped dramatically, sat up and said:

_ “You like Soowon too?” _

Hak had spit out his tea and denied her accusations. But the more he had denied and the more Yona reasoned with him, the less sure he was. And she had kept that up for a whole week, even going as far as calling him her rival and now Hak is hyper aware of Soowon’s mere existence. 

“Hak,”

A voice that sounds like spice, vibrant on his tongue, rough on his throat. 

_ Focus. _

“Hak,” 

Lips that shape around his name like they can taste it. 

_ Focus. _

“Hak!”

Hak blinks. 

Soowon is leaning over the tea set, staring at Hak with furrowed eyebrows. Any closer and he could literally climb onto Hak’s lap.

_ Stop. Stop. Stop. _

“Sorry, what did you say?” Hak asks. 

“Are you OK? You’re really spacing out!” Soowon says. 

“I’m fine,” Hak smiles thinly. “Is the tea done?”

“It is!” Soowon sits back on his heels and claps his hands together, beaming. Soowon picks up Hak’s cup delicately and hands it over to him. Hak takes it, careful to avoid Soowon’s fingers. Soowon’s fingers are slimmer than one would expect from a swordsman of his caliber. And sometimes, Hak thinks they look better playing chess. 

“So...why tea?” Hak asks, staring at the lightly colored tea.

“I met Lord Geuntae’s wife recently! She is brilliant at brewing tea! So I thought I could try my hand at it as well!” Soowon says. 

“I see,” Hak nods and then takes a sip. It’s fragrant and sweet, with a touch of bitterness that spreads pleasantly in his mouth. It’s better than he thought it would be. Hak looks up at Soowon to see him staring at him with bright and excited eyes. “It’s...good,” Hak says. Soowon lights up even more, which should be impossible. 

Hak can’t even comprehend what Yona finds so mature and alluring about Soowon. Yeah, he’s attractive, but he constantly throws off flowers, it’s ridiculous. 

Hak needs to calm down. 

So  _ maybe _ he’s attracted to Soowon, so  _ maybe _ he sees him as more than just a best friend, but most importantly, getting flustered or distracted won’t do anything for him. If Hak survived having a crush on Yona for so long, he can survive being attracted to Soowon for a change.

Hak breathes in sharply again and tries to settle his mind and heart. 

“Do you want more?” Soowon asks. 

“What about the Princess?” Hak asks. It’s not like Soowon to do something like make tea and not call for Yona, especially when they’re in the palace. It would also provide Hak with some kind of distraction. 

“And what’s wrong with you being my taste tester?” Soowon says with an easy smile. 

_ Ah, well that makes sense _ .

Hak manages to quietly sip one more cup of tea as Soowon hums and drinks his tea. Not staring at Soowon is harder than Hak realized it was. Every single time so much as sighs, Hak’s eyes wander to him. And then the doors are thrown open in a way that Hak only knows one person capable of doing. 

“Hak! Soowon!” Yona calls out. 

“Yona!” Soowon says cheerfully. “Come join us!”

Hak is fine with this. Now he doesn’t have to be extremely conscious of Soowon’s mere existence. Yona is loud enough and stands out enough to outshine Soowon. Just the right opportunity for Hak to learn to hide his feelings around not just one of his best friends, but rather both of them. 

_ He’s not disappointed _ .

“You made tea?” Yona asks in surprise, settling down next to Hak. 

“I did! I practiced a lot at home to make sure it tastes right!” Soowon beams. 

_ Wait.  _

Hak’s head shoots up to look at Soowon, but he’s looking at Yona and talking avidly about what kind of tea it is and what medicinal properties it has. Hak’s hands close a little tighter than necessary around the tea cup, suddenly very usure. 

Yona provides as an absolutely wonderful distraction and she’s more learned on tea that Hak is, so he lets the two of them converse happily as he eats some of the snacks that Soowon laid out as well. Soowon, hands him things effortlessly, like a practiced host and Hak ignores the way Soowon’s hair falls off his shoulder and bares the pale collum of his neck. 

_ Yona isn’t helping, damn it! _

“I need to go see to some things,” Hak decides to excuse himself. Now that Yona is here, leaving is an option. 

“Oh! Then I’ll just see you off,” Soowon gets to his feet hurriedly. “Give me a minute, Yona.” Soowon turns to look at Yona who is munching on a mooncake. 

“That’s fine!” she smiles. 

Hak grumbles a little but allows Soowon follow him out. He turns to look at Soowon as soon as the door is closed. 

“Thanks for the tea and snacks. You didn’t have to lie about-” Hak begins, but then he freezes up when suddenly Soowon is in his space, lips lifted into a smile that Hak knows is mischievous in nature. 

“You’re not as secretive as you think you are,” Soowon says into his ear, “ _ Hak _ ,”

Hak’s face immediately flushes and Soowon pulls away, an innocent smile on his face. And Hak is tempted to grab him by the wrists and kiss him breathless against the door. But he’s also so dumbfounded that he can’t bring himself to move an inch. 

“I’ll invite you for tea another day,” Soowon says and then slips back into the room. 

Hak almost throws himself into the nearest garden to scream profanities into the grass. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I was at this one day seminar and I was really bored and craving SooHak, but had no access to internet and I went "This means I gotta write the SooHak myself" and ended up writing this. It's nothing really. I just wanted to write random drabble.


End file.
